1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an engine starting system configured to start an engine mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There are engine starting systems configured to restart, through ignition-based engine starting, an engine that is at a standstill after being automatically stopped upon the satisfaction of a prescribed stopping condition. It has been known that, in such engine starting systems, when scavenging during stopping of the engine is insufficient, combustion that takes place at the restart of the engine is hindered by the burned gas remaining in each cylinder and thus the restartability deteriorates. In view of this, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-293474 (JP 2004-293474 A) describes a technique of increasing the opening degree of a throttle valve after an engine stopping condition is satisfied. This technique promotes scavenging of each cylinder to increase the ratio of the newly-taken air to the burned gas at the restart of the engine. As a result, more appropriate combustion takes place in each cylinder. This contributes to enhancement of the restartability.